familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Province of Avellino
| subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Campania | established_title = | established_date = | seat_type = Capital(s) | seat = Avellino | parts_type = Comuni | parts_style = para | p1 = 119 | government_footnotes = | leader_party = | leader_title = Commissar | leader_name = Raffaele Coppola | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 2792 | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | population_footnotes = Population data from Istat | population_total = 427310 | population_as_of = 30 October 2012 | population_density_km2 = auto | timezone1 = CET | utc_offset1 = +1 | timezone1_DST = CEST | utc_offset1_DST = +2 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 83010-83018, 83020-83032, 83034-83054, 83056-83059 | area_code_type = Telephone prefix | area_code = 081, 082, 0824, 0825, 0827, 0835 | iso_code = | registration_plate = AV | blank_name_sec1 = ISTAT | blank_info_sec1 = 064 | website = | footnotes = }} The Province of Avellino ( ) is a province in the Campania region of Southern Italy. The area is characterized by numerous small towns and villages scattered across the province; only two towns have a population over 20,000: its capital city Avellino and Ariano Irpino. Geography It has an area of and a total population of 427,310 in 2012. There are 119 comuni in the province. See Comuni of the Province of Avellino. It is an inner province, with no connection to the sea. History The ancient name of the area was "Hirpinia" (modern Italian: Irpinia), derived from the Oscan term hirpus ("wolf"), an animal that is still present in the territory, though in greatly reduced numbers. In the medieval Kingdom of Naples (later Kingdom of Two Sicilies) the provincial area roughly corresponded to the Principato Ultra, though some places were included in Capitanata or Principato Citra. The modern province was established in 1860, after the unification of Italy. .]] Main sights Tourist destinations are the Sanctuaries of Montevergine, San Gerardo Maiella of Caposele, San Francesco a Folloni and the sanctuary of Sant' Antonio in Montefalcione; the ski resort of Laceno; the archeological areas of Avella and Aeclanum, the Lancellotti castle in Lauro, the medieval town of Gesualdo, the Roman ruins of Abellinum and the early Christian basilica in Prata. The Selachoidei National Gallery at Avellino houses one of the largest collections of cartilaginous fishes in the country. Natural attractions include the Monti Piacentini and Partenio Regional Parks, together with two WWF sites, Valle della Caccia in Senerchia and the area around the Ofanto dam in Conza della Campania. Cuisine Typical products are hazelnuts (one third of the whole Italian production), the chestnut of Montella, the renowned wines Aglianico, Taurasi, Greco and Fiano, cherries, cheeses (as the caciocavallo of Montella), the black truffle of Bagnoli Irpino. See also *Avellino corneal dystrophy References External links * Provincia di Avellino homepage *[http://www.comune.frigento.av.it/Citta/Link.asp Lupi Emigranti ] founded by Frigento(AV)'s students and workers in order to get in touch with Province of Avellino's emigrants Category:Province of Avellino Category:Provinces of Italy